Emerging data strongly implicates a ubiquitous eukaryotic enzyme “methionine aminopeptidase type 2” (MetAP-2) in many diseases (Kass 2007, Yeh 2005, Bo 2004, Bringardner 2008, Zhang 2001, Watanabe 2006). While MetAP-2's role is not yet fully understood, it is clear that expression and activity of MetAP-2, including, but not necessarily limited to over-expression or over-activity of MetAP-2, is correlated with disease progression and stage of disease (Salvukumar 2006).
It is a widely accepted hypothesis that tumor growth is angiogenesis-dependent, which is supported by both biological and pharmacological evidence and confirmed by genetic evidence which provides a scientific basis for current clinical trials of angiogenesis inhibitors. Increased tumor angiogenesis and elevated levels of proangiogenic factors such as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF/VPF), basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF), and interleukin-8 (IL-8) correlate with decreased survival and increased risk of relapse in studies of patients with malignant solid tumors. The importance of angiogenesis is further supported by the observation that antiangiogenic agents inhibit tumor growth in a variety of animal models.
In the U.S. there are currently more than 30 angiogenesis inhibitors in various clinical trials for late-stage cancer. One of these angiogenesis inhibitors, O-(chloracetyl-carbamoyl) fumagillol (TNP-470), is a low molecular weight synthetic compound. Fumagillol is the alcohol derived from the hydrolysis of fumagillin3, a compound secreted by the fungus Aspergillus fumigatus fresenius. TNP-470 is a potent endothelial inhibitor in vitro30. Recently, TNP-470 has been tested as a potential new anticancer agent. TNP-470 is also referred to as AGM-1470, an analog of fumagillin, is among the most potent inhibitors of angiogenesis. The anti-angiogenic properties of the TNP-470 were tested on different tumor models in animals, and in clinical trials with a variety of malignancies such as prostate, breast, lung and cervical cancer.
In animal models, TNP-470 has the broadest anticancer spectrum of any known agent32, 31. TNP-470 inhibited the growth of murine tumors up to 91%, human tumors up to 100% and metastatic tumors up to 100% in mice (reviewed in ref. 31). In most studies, mice were treated at the same optimal dose of 30 mg/kg subcutaneously every other day. In clinical trials TNP-470 has shown evidence of antitumor activity when used as a single agent, with a number of objective responses reported with relapsed and refractory malignancies17,19,23. It has also shown promise when used in combination with conventional chemotherapy20,34, although many patients experience neurotoxicity (malaise, rare seizures, asthenia, anxiety and dysphoria)20,21,22, 23 at high chemotherapeutic doses where antitumor activity has been seen. In addition to its anti-angiogenic activities, TNP-470 also inhibits or prevents vascular leakage.
Methionine aminopeptidase-2 (MetAP-2) has been identified as the target of anti-angiogenic fumagillol derivatives (e.g., TNP-470).41 The crystal structure of fumagillin complexed with MetAP-2 was reported by Liu et al.42 
TNP-470 is generally administered via injections, for example intramuscular or intravenous delivery systems or by a continuous intravenous infusion given every few days. TNP-470 is also typically administered at high doses for a specific period of time at infrequent time intervals, for example TNP-470 is administered at high doses as a chemotherapeutic. TNP-470 is not generally administered orally.